Talk:Ice
Sorry to nitpick, but wouldn't the DIO be more likely to kill them, if ruled against? Or is it being considered separate from the usual "Sue infiltrating HQ" thing? Ekyl 20:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I may not work for the PPC, but even I know that I shouldn't do any of this. If these two are indeed mary sues, then they are very chaotic ones, then. To Ekyl: I wouldn't be surprised if the DIO killed them if they are sues, in my opinion: I mean, we know what mary sues are like. I'm not too sure what kind of "Sue infiltrating HQ" type this will be, though. 22:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't be surprised if the DIO killed them, either, but it depends on how Sueish they find the agents to be, or if they think the agents really just don't belong in the organization. I think the scales might tip toward the "killing" end, though...we'll see. Araeph 23:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, the DIO is hS's department, so forgive me for speaking out of turn, but asking him about it first would probably be on the drawing board, once he has some time. I was just pointing out that, since they do seem to be more Sues than agents who've committed a severe crime or the like (judging by the stated grounds for Decommissioning), the DIO's modus operandi suggests to me that these two would be killed, not arrested by the DIA and put in holding cells. But I'm probably just being arrogant in stating my opinion at all. Sorry. (Footnote: Also, was this stuff discussed publicly prior to today, at any point? Or just settled between PGs and the like? Not my business, probably, but I felt like I'd missed something when this suddenly popped up on the recent changes list, so I was curious. Sorry to bug you.) Ekyl 00:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You're not speaking out of turn. I e-mailed hS this morning for permission to write about the DIO's...adventures...with these two. But in any case, hS and I talked about this several months ago...we just never got around to doing anything about it. His exact words: David: "Oh, this isn't a cat! It's a gun!" says: ... can I set the DIO on them? Pretty please? Since he has fallen back into lurkerdom, I don't think he'll be siccing the DIO on them anytime soon, which was why I asked to do it. As for doing this publicly, you're right that there was no Board discussion. However, I did speak with Neshomeh and hS at length, and they were both in agreement that these two should go. Hope that helps! Araeph 00:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) This interests me because I was the one to pull these stories off the Wayback Machine (I originally got them from a geocities link on the Complete List). I agree that these agents are rather Sueish, but the writing is good and they could conceivably be rescued. (Ice in particular is a former Gary Stu and seems to be well into the process of reverting to full-blown Gary Stu during the course of their missions.) Unfortunately I don't think their original writer is still around, so rescuing them is probably not an option. If they are full-blown Mary Sues, of course, leaving them at HQ would threaten all of existence, so... DIO it is. If they are assassinated, I would suggest that we keep the stories linked from their web pages and add them to the Wiki categories "Mary Sues" and "Slain PPC Agents".--Chaoticidealism 00:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I seem as if I seem as if I'm on the killing side of the scale here: I'm just saying that these two are most likely going to be kicked out of the PPC here. 00:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Huh, I didn't know hS had MSN, though part of that might be that I've never had reason to ask. Would've made some of the things I've needed to discuss with him before a multiverse easier, though. All I know re: contacting him is that he never uses gtalk any more, and only that because he specifically told me as much. Anyway, I didn't know all that, so I just thought I'd see what was going on. In that case, though, yeah, I don't see them being brought in by the DIA as opposed to the DIO just going for them. Sorry to've bothered you. Ekyl 01:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The DIA might have taken them in for the sexual harassment thing, only to take a CAD reading and discover the out-of-control sparkle factor... Either department might've run into them first.Chaoticidealism 02:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Then you run into the problem of the DIO having to get to them while they're in custody, while nobody in the DIA except the Tiger Lily herself knows who they are. Which means either a clash between the departments or letting the DIA know the DIO exists, neither of which would end well. Maybe just easier for the DIO to have got to them before the DIA could make an arrest? Also, what about the Agent Dorian mentioned in the article? Ekyl 02:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The DIO comes in, flashes their nueralyzers, erases the files, and takes the prisoners. The DIA never knew about it.Miah 79 03:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) That's still an entire department, and not a small one at that out of necessity, needing to be neuralysed by about four people (Justin, Peter, Nita and Lazarus). That's the only reason I mentioned it. Ekyl 03:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I hadn't realized how different the sizes were. Maybe the mass neuralyzer used after the Tiger Lily calls them all together for some reason?Miah 79 03:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Do they have to erase all evidence of the existence of the Sue agents, or do they only have to erase all evidence of the existence of the DIO? They could probably neuralyze just whoever was in charge of making the decision about the ex-agents, tell them that the decision was "Let's put them into mandatory retirement in a backwater continuum," and take the ex-agents out, neuralyzing whoever saw them along the way. They would probably have to be pretty quick about it, though, because anyone who knew these weren't just badly-behaving agents but full-blown Sues would have to be neuralyzed as well; the DIO agents would have to get to the DIA before the word spread that there were Mary Sues in the DIA lockup.--Chaoticidealism 03:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It's generally just the DIO's existence that needs to be covered up, I'd imagine. But that still means neuralysing every single DIA officer that has contact with the DIO's agents, even if it's just seeing them entering Central or the like. Ekyl 03:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) New Details I just found where this spin-off originally came from: http://web.archive.org/web/20091027142843/http://geocities.com/PPCfiction/PPCindex.html It's right there alongside the JAAKSONS and and some of Dann's stuff. The second mission also crosses over with another spin-off of the time, Chila's Agents Sarah and Dorian: https://web.archive.org/web/20091022131035/http://geocities.com/lestat_at_heart/ppc.html (Which itself also has some stuff that doesn't quite jive with the modern PPC.) So, are we really sure we can/should/want to "kill off" these agents? Because it definitely looks like Gabrielle174 had Permission, back in the day. Doctorlit (talk) 06:34, February 1, 2014 (UTC)